Waluigi's Adventure
Waluigi's Adventure is a 2D platformer starring Waluigi. Story The game begins with Waluigi lounging in his house, watching a TV show that he finds boring. Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door. Opening the door, he's surprised to see nothing. However, Waluigi then hears a cry from below and looks down, noticing a small, rainbow-colored fairy. She introduces herself as Queen Rose, monarch of a fairy race called the Pixelings, before proclaiming that Waluigi, due to his mustache and purple cap, must be the hero told of in the ancient prophecy, which Waluigi seems uninterested in. Ignoring this, the queen pleads for help, saying that the evil King Nekron stole the Legendary Gems to add to his treasure collection. Interested at the mention of treasure, Waluigi strikes a deal with Queen Rose: If he gets to keep all the treasure he finds, he'll go find the Legendary Gems. An ecstatic Queen Rose agrees and grants Waluigi a magic thorn whip before warping him away to the Pixeling Kingdom to save the Legendary Gems from King Nekron. Gameplay Waluigi's Adventure mainly centers around Waluigi collecting treasure in thirty-two different levels spread across eight worlds, with a mini-boss in each world's second level and a main boss in each world's fourth level. Waluigi can move with the Control Stick or D-Pad and uses A/B/2 to jump. Faster movement is possible by double-tapping the Control Stick or D-Pad, and Y/X/1 make Waluigi attack with his thorn whip. Simply pressing the button results in a quick lash, while holding said button allows Waluigi to pick up a small enemy, and releasing it makes him throw the enemy. There are also several power-ups in the form of pearls that let Waluigi transform into something else such as a dragon or a golem. In these forms, Waluigi cannot use the whip, but can use new abilities such as breathing fire. He loses the ability by getting hit, entering a Boss Door, or clearing the level. Gameplay Worlds and Levels * Spearmint Forest * Calamari Island * Peanut Sands * Fudge Manor * Vanilla Tundra * Rock-Candy Cavern * Cinnamon Volcano * Marshmallow Skies Power-Ups * Dragon Waluigi (Waluigi obtains this form by picking up a Dragon Pearl. In this form, he can breathe fire with the attack button, either in a quick fireball or a continuous stream. He can also fly by pressing and holding the jump button in midair, and descend by releasing the button.) * Golem Waluigi (Waluigi obtains this form by picking up a Golem Pearl. In this form, he can punch enemies with the attack button, which defeats most enemies in one hit, or slam the ground by holding and releasing the button, creating a shockwave and destroying weaker ground. However, he is slow and can't jump very high.) * Dolphin Waluigi (Waluigi obtains this form by picking up a Dolphin Pearl. In this form, he can perform a spiral attack with the attack button, and he can also swim gracefully with the Control Stick or D-Pad and not the jump button. However, if he leaves water, he de-transforms.) * Electro Waluigi (Waluigi obtains this form by picking up an Electro Pearl. In this form, he can throw lightning bolts with the attack button. He can also hold the attack button to create a large, bouncing ball of electricity. Both of these can power up deactivated machinery.) * Ghost Waluigi (Waluigi obtains this form by picking up a Ghost Pearl. In this form, he can float around with the Control Stick or D-Pad and possess certain objects to solve puzzles with the attack button. Also, he is invincible to all non-ghost enemies. However, if he touches light, he de-transforms.) * Penguin Waluigi (Waluigi obtains this form by picking up a Penguin Pearl. In this form, he can move on ice normally instead of slipping and throw snowballs with the attack button. He can also slide on his belly while dashing, defeating enemies in the way that aren't armored, fiery, or spiked, and bumping aside armored enemies.) * Robo Waluigi (Waluigi obtains this form by picking up a Robo Pearl. In this form, he can shoot lasers that bounce off walls with the attack button or charge up a powerful beam by holding said button. He can also jump higher with a jet pack and glide by holding the jump button, but cannot actually fly.) Bosses * Mothice * Snaptrap * Blackstache * Kressie * Unpharaoh * Sphinxer * Bonehead * Van Ghost * Frosty * Santa Claws * Crysterror * Major Mole * Magmonster * Searshell * Lord Lightning * King Nekron